UK Housing Wiki:About
UK Housing Wiki aims to provide all the information anyone would want in the progression of the housing of the public after World War II through the clearance of slums and construction of huge council estates with tower blocks. In providing information on each and every council estate and tower block, we aim to give information on the techniques used in the construction of these structures and those people and companies who pioneered these techniques and the design of the buildings. Tower blocks We want each and every tower block in the United Kingdom to have its own article. There are numerous sources which estimate that the number of postwar tower blocks constructed in the country ranges between 3,000 and 7,000. This provides us with an enormous task. We define tower blocks as structures 5 storeys in height and above. At present, the tallest tower blocks constructed in Britain is the three towers on the Barbican estate in London, England and in driving lessons stevenage. They are 43 storeys tall(123 metres). The article name must be the name of the tower block and not "That block in Watford". In each article for a tower block, we want to know: *the height in metres (or feet) *the number of floors *location (be as precise as possible) *the architect *the corporation that constructed them *the dates of construction *the date of demolition *construction techniques We also want an image of the tower block. We prefer multiple images from all angles and close ups of the details of the tower block so that, if the block is to be demolished in the future, this wiki has enough information to help others learn from it. If the tower block you want to add does not have all this information available yet, don't worry! A short sentence like "Happy Days House is a tower block in Happy Town, Happy Land." will do just fine and encourage others to add to the article when information becomes available. Don't forget to add the article to a category. Housing estates Like tower blocks, there is no definite number of council estates built in the United Kingdom but we can only imagine that the number is high. In the article for council estates, we want to know: *The number of tower blocks built, and their names (if any were constructed) *The number of houses or maisonettes (names of maisonettes or 'Courts' would be welcome) *The location (as precise as possible) *The dates of construction *Any other relevant dates (such as refurbishment of any blocks or demolition) *The architect *The corporation who constructed the estate *Construction techniques Images of all around the estate are also wanted to provide a valuable record. If you cannot provide all this information, then don't worry, the name and location is the minimum we accept. Don't forget to add the article to a category. Companies or persons Companies Companies had different roles in tower block and council estate construction. We would like to know each company that was involved in the construction of tower blocks (this is a lot, we know). This could be anything from production of materials to the demolition contractors. We would like to know where they have worked, where they are based, what years they were active in and any other bits of information about the company. People This could include architects and we would like to have a biography of the architect. We would like to know their role within the process and most importantly, examples of their work. Construction techniques Under this category, we would also like to know demolition techniques. We would like to know the processes of manufacture and the advantages and disadvantages to this. Don't forget to add the article to a category.